Hujan Telah Turun, Love
by medinaayasha
Summary: Setelah hujan turun, Malfoy tidak bisa menutupi kenangannya tentang Harry Potter? Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya Harry Potter? Bacalah, fanfict sederhana Drary ini... Sebuah cerita tentang persahabatan :')


Setelah Turun Hujan

"Hey Draco!" Pemuda berkacamata, rambut acak-acakan, dan wajah riang melambaikan tangan ke temannya. Sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Ya? Harry?" Pria yang lain, dengan rambut pirang disisir rapi, wajah putih pucat dan mata abu-abu tampan, menjawab, Draco Malfoy.

"Lihatlah lencana di dadaku ini!" Harry nyengir. Memperlihatkan lencana yang berkilau di bawah sinar lampu Aula Besar. "Aku diangkat sebagai kapten Quidditch Gryffindor!" Draco memandangi lencana itu dengan pandangan mengerjap.

"Hebat kawan! Kau sungguh pantas mendapatkannya! Seeker selama 6 tahun! Dan di tahun ketujuh kau diangkat sebagai kapten Quidditch! Apa yang dikatakan ibumu, Sob? Dan bayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Paman James jika ia masih hidup!" Malfoy menepuk pundak Harry.

"Eeee, aku besok mau ke Honeydukes, kau mau ikut? Lalu kita ke Hogs Head, untuk merayakan!" Harry nyengir lebar. Malfoy mengangguk.

"Aku pergi ke meja Slytherin dulu ya! Sampai bertemu di kelas ramuan Potter!" Dia melambaikan tangan. Harry mengangkat bahu, tersenyum.

~~~Di meja Gryffindor~~~

"Harry! Kemana saja kau?" Hermione menegur.

"Bersama Draco..."

"Bisa gak kau tidak bergaul dengan anak Slytherin Harry? Mereka itu licik, jahat, dan jangan mentang-mentang kau darah murni..." Hermione berkata sedikit membentak dan menatap mencela.

"Yeah, mentang-mentang dua sahabatmu ini tidak ada yang berdarah murni, kau ingin bergaul dengan anak Slytherin? Harry, bisa nggak sih kamu ngehargain perasaan kami?" Ron melanjutkan, kemudian memasukkan telur dadar.

"Kenapa kalian berubah sikap begitu?" Harry berdiri, merasa terhina. Ia pindah ke samping Katie Bell.

"Katie, besok siang akan ada latihan untuk melawan Slytherin! Tapi kau tampaknya sudah tak perlu berlatih, kau sudah bermain selama 6 tahun..." Harry nyengir di sampingnya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu Harry! Oh, kenapa kau yang mengatur jadwal latihan?" Katie tampaknya belum 'ngeh' dengan jabatan Harry sekarang. Dia menatap dada Harry. "Sudah kuduga kau akan mendapatkannya, Harry Potter!" Katie memandangnya tulus...

"Trims." Harry nyengir.

"Hey Potter!" Blaise Zabini memanggil Harry.

"Ya Blaise?" Harry berdiri.

"Dipanggil sama Draco tuh! Katanya mau ke kelas ramuan sekarang..." Harry mengangguk.

~~~Di kelas ramuan~~~

"Baik anak-anak, kita akan membuat _forgetfullness potion_! Yaitu ramuan yang berefek menimbulkan kelupaan." Professor Slughorn menjelaskan. "Bahan-bahan dan cara pembuatannya ada di buku kalian halam 56. Silakan dimulai!"

Harry, yang sudah pandai ramuan karena diajarkan ayahnya, James Potter, 4 tahun setelah kematian ibunya karena sihirnya sendiri, mulai meracik dengan keahliannya. Tangannya lincah memotong, meremas, dan mengeluarkan cairan. Di meja seberang, Hermione Granger mengeluh pelan. Harry nyengir puas.

1 jam berlalu, Harry sudah memberikan sentuhan akhir di ramuannya, dan Hermione masih berkutat... Draco Malfoy, disamping Harry, masih setengah jalan, itupun sudah dibantu oleh Harry... Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengus, agak sebal.

"Waktunya habis, anak-anak. Silakan tinggalkan kuali kalian! Aku akan menilainya! Selamat menikmati pelajaran kalian selanjutnya!"

~~~Di Koridor~~~

"Harry, apakah kau bebas?"

"Ya, aku akan bebas sampai habis makan siang, ada Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Kenapa memang?"

"Hey! Kalau begitu, maukah kau bergabung denganku di meja Slytherin nanti saat makan siang?" Draco bertanya bergairah.

"Tidak, tidak Draco... Sekali lagi tidak. Mereka membenciku... Hanya kau satu-satunya sahabatku di Slytherin. Kau TIDAK boleh melakukannya." Harry menggeleng kencang.

Malfoy hanya nyengir lebar.

~~~Di Menara Astronomi~~~

Harry berdiri di atas menara astronomi. Menatap indahnya pemandangan "rumahnya". Ya, rumahnya, Hogwarts. Satu-satunya tempat dimana dia dianggap ada.

Harry disana selalu sendirian, terkadang ditemani Hermione dan Ron, kalau mereka tidak sibuk ataupun kesal dengannya, atau ditemani Malfoy, sambil membahas mata pelajaran, atau kadang-kadang hanya ditemani Hedwig berdua. Disana Harry bisa mengenang semuanya.

Harry ingat saat ia berumur 3 tahun... Saat ayahnya meninggal di depan matanya. Saat ayahnya sedang mengiburnya dengan sihir warna-warni, namun kemudian merenggang nyawa saat sihirnya memantul. Ibunya memeluk mayat ayahnya yang dingin, juga Harry yang menangis.

Harry juga ingat saat ia berumur 6 tahun, Lily Potter harus pergi ke Jerman, menitipkan anaknya di Malfoy Manor. Ia tidur di sebelah Malfoy. Malfoy kecil memeluknya sampai pagi karena saat jam 1 malam Harry terbangun, tidak bisa tidur lagi. Menangis.

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Draco mengusap mata biru hijau yang mengeluarkan air mata itu. _

"_Aku bermimpi... Aku bermimpi bertemu Mum dan Dad... Aku rindu... Aku ingin bersama Mum dan Dad..." Harry tersedu, mata hijau birunya masih tergenang air mata. _

"_Bukankah ada aku, Potter? Aku akan menemanimu... Buktinya sekarang aku menemanimu." Draco kecil merengkuh Harry kecil ke pelukannya. Harry yang masih menangis di dekapan Draco. Kemudian Draco mendekap Harry sampai pagi. _

Harry tak menyadari, bahwa seorang pemuda berhidung bengkok, berjubah panjang berdiri di belakangnya. Menatap anak dari wanita yang dicintainya. Namun ia tidak sendirian. Ia bersama Draco Malfoy!

"Harry Potter..." Pria berhidung bengkok itu berkata rendah. Harry menoleh. Mata emeraldnya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata abu-abu pucat.

"Ya _sir?" _Harry membungkuk rendah di hadapan Snape.

"Kekasihmu Draco Malfoy ini berusaha menggunakan kutukan Cruciatus pada anak tahun pertama yang menghinamu. Apa tanggapanmu?" Snape berkata dingin.

"Draco... Kau?" Harry berkata kaget. Kemeja kotak-kotaknya berkibar-kibar terkena angin. Saat itulah, titik hujan pertama menghujam di tanah Hogwarts. Hujan semakin deras membasahi tubuh Harry. Snape turun. Meninggalkan Draco dan Harry disana.

"Harry, kita sebaiknya turun. Aku tidak suka hujan..."

"Hah? Kamu tidak suka hujan? Aku bingung. Hujan kan adalah anugrah dari Tuhan, hujan juga adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah... Aku mencintai hujan... Tiap rintiknya adalah anugerah buat kita semua..."

~~~Menuju Aula Besar~~~

"Draco kau tidak mungkin melakukannya kan?" Harry berkata dengan wajah memucat, yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kutukan curciatus.

"Ya, Harry... Aku nyaris melakukannya... Harry? Apakah kamu terluka? Wajahmu pucat..." Harry tidak menjawab. Menarik Draco ke pojokan. Kemudian mencium Draco, lengannya menggeliat di leher Draco. Draco menerima ciuman itu, bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Ciumanmu jauh lebih baik daripada ciuman Cho, Draco..." Harry merosot ketika mengatakan itu. Mata emeraldnya terpejam. Tubuhnya melayang dan jatuh di pelukan Draco. Tiba-tiba, Hermione, Ron, dan Ginny yang lewat situ langsung mengerubungi mereka berdua,

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Ginny mengelus wajah Anak yang Bertahan Hidup itu. Hermione melepas kacamatanya, meletakkannya dalam tasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia disini bersamaku, kemudian dia pingsan!"

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita bawa dia ke _Hospital Wings." _Ron menengahi.

~~~Di Hospital Wings~~~

"Draco, kami harus pergi. Sampai nanti." Kemudian Hermione dan Ron pergi. Ginny mencium bibir Harry sejenak, namun penuh perasaan. Draco memalingkan wajah, dan membaringkan Harry lembut. Ginny langsung pergi setelah mencium Harry untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini penuh perasaan dibibirnya , Madam Pomfrey tergopoh-gopoh masuk..

~~~2 jam kemudian~~~

"Bagaimana keadaannya Madam?" Malfoy, juga Ginny (yang sudah balik), juga Lily Potter yang sudah dipanggil ke sekolah menatap cemas.

"Maafkan aku, Madam Lily, Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley... Namun Mr Potter mungkin tidak dapat terselamatkan karena terkena hujan juga penyakit yang lama diendapnya..." Madam Pomfrey menunduk sedih. Lily Potter menghambur, memeluk putranya yang sudah tidak bisa tahu kalau dia sedang menangis. Malfoy menunduk sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Madam Lily..." Madam Pomfrey menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah berusaha..." Lily memeluk Madam Pomfrey...

Sejak hari itu, Malfoy tidak pernah terlihat di Hogwarts...

~~~5 tahun kemudian~~~

Tahun ini, Draco Malfoy beurmur 22 tahun. Namun ia masih belum bisa melupakan semuanya. Melupakan kenangan-kenangan bersama kekasihnya, Harry Potter, ciuman terakhir Harry yang dihadiahkan untuknya. Tangisan Lily Potter, tangisan histeris Ginny ketika melihat calon suaminya telah mati...

"5 tahun sudah berlalu, Harry... Namun aku masih belum bisa... Aku belum bisa kesana, ke Hogwarts, untuk menjenguk rumahmu... Aku belum bisa juga ke Godrics Hollow untuk mengunjungi pusaramu... Maafkan aku..." Setitik air mata membasahi pipinya. Terbayang di pelupuk matanya, mata emerald yang indah itu...

Hujan turun lagi, membasahi tubuh Draco yang sedang duduk di balkon, meski ia tidak peduli dengan hujan itu.. Ia teringat kata-kata Harry. _"Hah? Kamu tidak suka hujan? Aku bingung. Hujan kan adalah anugrah dari Tuhan, hujan juga adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah... Aku mencintai hujan... Tiap rintiknya adalah anugerah buat kita semua..." _

"Son? Ini makan malammu..." Wanita dengan rambut digerai, wajah mulus itu masuk. Wajah cantiknya membuat Draco sadar bahwa semangkuk sup panas, juga sebantal roti ada di hadapannya. "Trims Mum..."

"Harry... Hujan tak akan pernah reda jika kau tidak ada di sisiku, hujan tak akan pernah menjadi gemrisi jika surat-suratmu sudah tidak pernah ada... Hujan juga tidak akan pernah indah jika Hedwig tidak mengetuk jendelaku..." Malfoy merintih. Memakan sup dan rotinya... Lapar sekali.

Sejatinya kehidupannya hanya bercerita tentang Harry Potter...


End file.
